Killian Killer the Overlord
by mkluvsalec
Summary: Harry's brother and sister were mistaken for the Twins Who Lived. At five Harry was kidnapped. At nine he was the Overlord of a whole different world. At eleven he's ready to rock Hogwart's world. discontinued for the while, sadly. lost my muse.


To a stranger the Potter family along with its friends would look like the perfect families. In truth the Potter family was as messed up as it could could say it started earlier while others could say it started when Lilly Evans was 13.

Lilly Evans had been coming through the dungeons from Potions when confronted by Marigold Kinley .Marigold, the women who would become Pansy Parkinson's mother had taunted Lilly. Then when she put a binding charm on Lilly, Lilly was raped. After that incident that Lilly kept secret, Lilly then enjoyed sex with Marigold Kinley five times for some odd reason.

This was how Lilly found out she was a lesbian. At seventeen Lilly struck a deal with James Potter who was ready to reveal Lilly's lesbianism as blackmail. Lilly would date and then marry James Potter to keep her status up. She would let him rape and touch her all he wanted and date other women during the relationship. In return he would keep quiet about her being a lesbian and while married she could keep being one. You could just see the glee in his eyes at the thought.

This could seem wrong to some but they were not the only ones who did it.

Amelia Davis a french aristocrat and secret lesbian had a relationship with an Italian woman. When the relationship ended badly the woman had her brother rape Amelia. this made Amelia become pregnant with an Italians child at fifteen. She quit school to study with tutors after her family disowned her from their house . Though since she was there only heir they had to put her as the heir which is where she got money from.

At sixteen she gave birth to Gianna Isabella Davis or Gina Davis.

After she graduated Amelia came to england during wartime to work as a healer.

In England she met Sirius Black who was taking care of his Japanese daughter Sakura Yami Black whom the birth mother (one of his old girlfriends) had given to him. They both then struck a deal. They were both single parents with a ruined reputation, so if they married and blood adopted each others children then their status would boost. This also hid Sirius's addiction to different women and Amelia's lesbianism which both could continue.

And as planned they married and joined the OotP. Sadly when Amelia was kidnapped by Death Eaters and raped and somehow received Lucius malfoy's sperm she became pregnant.

Once the child was born they secretly blood adopted Oliver Sirius Black and he was now in blood Sirius's son.

Anyways back to the Potters, So Lilly and James dated and then married and joined the OotP as a happy, rich, and wonderful couple. After one particular rape by James Lilly became pregnant with triplets and agreed with James to keep the children but have no more after that.

During that time the couple heard from Dumbledore that either Frank and Alice Longbottom's child or one of theirs would be the prophecy child of whom would defeat Voldemort as the prophecy goes. Though the prophecy sadly was hugely misunderstood.

_The one with the power to Defeat Evil born to the ones who have thwarted Evil thrice_

_Born to those who shall Give what is Needed, S__acrifice a key concept though hidden in Fear_

_Born as the Seventh Month Dies and the Eighth Month is Born_

_Covered in Darkness though born of Light shall either Join or Kill the Evil_

_Lies Hidden Beneath the Truth to those who shall tell them_

_The OverLord's of all that Rules_

Then Lilly gave birth to Godric Griffin Potter at 11:00 on July 31. Amarenta Lillian Potter at 1:00 on August 1. and Harry James Potter at 12:00 on July 31. After the birth Lilly was given a spell to have no more children.

Then came upon that terrible night. The Potters were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew and as the so called story goes Amy came out with a scar on her chest of a heart, Godric with a lion eating a snake on his chest, and Harry with just a plain silver lighting bolt scar on his chest.

And so Dumbledore told others that Amy's love deflected the killing curse, while Godric's strength sent the killing curse to Voldemort. And Harry's was only given his out of backlash magic. Though this was quite stupid since the light crest which held a lion eating a snake was right next to Godric's bleeding chest while Amy was lying next to a painted metal heart Lilly had once recieved her scar also bleeding. And Harry's scar healed and boasting with magic.

So year after year went by until they were five. Godric boasting with the fame, Amy having a crush on Harry and still having a big ego along with a temper, and Harry quiet and simple living in the shadows unloved. And then one day on their fifth birthday it all changed.


End file.
